Haruna (KoreZombie)
Summary Haruna is a main character in KoreZombie. She's an inhabitant and student of the magical land of Virie, and works as a masou shoujo (=magiclad girl). She's proud, arrogant, upbeat, and usually does whatever she wants, paying no mind to others, excluding her teacher Ariel, whom she respects greatly. She's considered a genius in Virie, excelling in anything she does, having defeated hundreds of Megalo single-handedly, and able to master any unknown skill or machine within seconds. Her genius, combined with her arrogance and rudeness, has led her to have no friends, lack common sense, and try to act cool whenever she receives some attention, often leading to further isolation. After randomly meeting Ayumu Aikawa while fighting a Megalo, her magical powers seem to be "stolen" by him, though, unbeknownst to them, they were absorbed by Eucliwood Hellscythe through her connection to Ayumu. Unwilling to return home with no powers, she stays at Ayumu's place, while helping him adapt to his new role as a masou shoujo. While reluctant at first, she learns to open herself to others, and becomes friends with Ayumu, Eucliwood, Seraphim and Maelstrom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher. 9-B with grenades Name: Haruna, Genius Demon Baroness Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Masou Shoujo, Inhabitant of Virie, Genius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation, Flight, Sword and Chainsaw Mastery, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (4 uses per day), Genius Intelligence, Magic Absorption (needs prep), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Battle Procegnition (Can read her opponents' movements and react accordingly), Information Analysis (Can perfectly understand any power or spell after witnessing it once; Can grasp the strength of anyone by looking at them for a few seconds), Can dispell barriers and negate darkness-based powers, Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Much stronger than Zarii, who's stronger than a non-boosted Masou-Ayumu; she one-shot a kangaroo Megalo that Ayumu could barely keep up against), likely higher. Wall level with grenades Speed: At least Subsonic combat/travel (Shouldn't be slower than Ayumu), likely faster, At least Athletic Human travel speed while untransformed Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, Class M with forcefield (lifted a 300-long whale, which weights close to 15000 tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher Stamina: High; has been fighting Megalo by herself for a long time, and can do so continuously without tiring. Has never been shown out of energy except when faced with Megalo while untransformed Range: Extended melee range with Mystletainn, Hundreds of meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Mystletainn, Orange-shaped grenade, Pencil-shaped grenade Intelligence: Haruna is a genius both in and out of combat. She's amongst the most skilled masou shoujos in Virie, with the highest Megalo-slaying record out of all students. She excels in anything she does, can master anything new within seconds, and can solve any arithmetic problem in an instant. Is able to understand the inner workings of any power and spell just by witnessing it once, and even deciphered how Naegleria's time-stop spell worked despite Naegleria herself, the strongest person of the Underworld, not understanding it. Has considerable experience in combat from all the Megalo she's slain, and knows what to do in any given situation Weaknesses: Arrogant and prideful. Can only transform once per day. Extremely susceptible to fear when untransformed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forcefields:' Up to 4 times a day, Haruna can create an invisible forcefield of any shape and length she wants. The forcefields seems more durable than her, capable of withstanding direct attacks and even support a 15000-ton whale. They can just as much be used to block attacks and incoming enemies as to be summoned around someone in an attempt to squeeze and crush them. *'Shararararaaaann:' A spell that flares up a dazzling light from the palm with the intensity of the sun. It also negates any powers based on shadows, darkness, and mist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9